tv_show_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Halt's Mansion
Halt's Mansion is an American animated comedy television series created by Rookie for Netflix. It premiered on March 10, 2017. A sequel series, Halt's Mansion Shorts, premiered on Hulu on August 10, 2018. A sixth season was announced on October 31, 2018, and will be premiering on Adult Swim on March 8, 2019. A film, entitled Halt's Mansion: Marionette Mayhem, was digitally released on Netflix on October 25, 2019. On July 13, 2019, Rookie tweeted that season 7 will be premiering in late 2019 or 2020. On November 7, 2019, Rookie confirmed that the seventh season will be released in February 9, 2020. Plot Seven Widow cousins decided to move to the mansion due to Halt, Marina and Mackne's parents moving to Hawaii. Characters Main * Halt Widow '(voiced by David P. Smith in seasons 1-5, J. G. Quintel in seasons 6-present) - a 21-year-old laid-back homosexual sibling who has a metal prosthetic leg. He lives in a mansion with his siblings, Marina and Mackne. * '''Marina Widow '(voiced by Candi Milo) - a 16-year-old immature female transgender genderfluid sibling who always act tough. She lives in a mansion with her siblings, Halt and Mackne. In "Transfluid", it was revealed that Marina is coming out as genderfluid. According to Rookie, Marina's pronouns are "she/her" and "they/them". * 'Mackne Widow '(voiced by Matt L. Jones) - a 14-year-old loner sibling who is possessed by a demon and obsessed with spiders. He lives in a mansion with his siblings, Halt and Marina. * 'Hal Widow '(voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a 18-year-old dim-witted cousin who has a deep raspy voice. He is the brother of Kimberly and Joey. * '''Kimberly Widow (voiced by Shelby Rabara) - a 5-year-old ill-tempered cousin who has anger problem. She is the sister of Hal and Joey. * Joey Widow (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - a 14-year-old intelligent bisexual cousin who wears an eye patch on his right eye. He is the brother of Hal and Kimberly. * Max Widow (voiced by Kate Micucci) - a 7-year-old timid polysexual cousin who is afraid of anything. He is the brother of Bella and Kyle. * Bella Widow (voiced by Michaela Dietz) - a 8-year-old troublemaker cousin who is Mexican-American. She is the sister of Max and Kyle. * Kyle Widow (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a 25-year-old bossy pansexual cousin who is a gamer. He is the brother of Max and Bella. * Luka Widow (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a 15-month-old playful cousin who is the baby of the Widow family. * Taran Widow (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a 19-year-old alcoholic step cousin who lives in a mansion after he escape from jail. Supporting * Riddle the Crackhead (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a 16-year-old non-binary homeless crackhead who lives in a trash can. They are best friend with Marina. * Chester Serj (voiced by Jessica DiCicco in seasons 1-5, Tara Strong in seasons 6-present) - a 14-year-old homosexual goth who is best friend with Daron. * Daron Slayer (voiced by Sam Riegel) - a 18-year-old goth who is best friend with Chester. * Veronica Apollo (voiced by Nancy Cartwright in seasons 2-5) - a 18-year-old short-tempered girl who is Hal's ex-girlfriend. In the episode "Neighbor in the Hood II", Veronica passed away after falling off a cliff. * Mitzi Widow (voiced by Aglaia Mortcheva) - a 5-year-old ill-tempered cousin who speaks in a German accent. She is the sister of Willow and Ken. * Willow Widow (voiced by Erica Luttrell) - a 21-year-old natural cousin who is a yoga instructor. She is the sister of Mitzi and Ken. * Ken Widow (voiced by Amy Poehler) - a 13-year-old comical homosexual cousin who likes to make some puns. He is the brother of Mitzi and Willow. * TJ Widow (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - a 16-year-old short-tempered rapper cousin who acts like a ghetto person. He is the brother of Samuel and Greg. * Samuel Widow (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - a 8-year-old intelligent cousin who often roasts Joey. He is the brother of TJ and Greg. * Greg Widow (voiced by Billy West) - a 26-year-old mild-mannered cousin who is strangely addicted to Gucci. He is the brother of TJ and Samuel. * Becky Widow (voiced by Andrea Libman) - a 14-year-old accident-prone bisexual cousin who always get hurt or get hit by an random object. She is the sister of Tori and Isabella. * Tori Widow (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a 14-year-old spoiled brat cousin who always getting in her way. She is the sister of Becky and Isabella. * Isabella Widow (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a 14-year-old talkative cousin who likes to talk a lot. She is the sister of Becky and Tori. * Frederick '"'Fluffy" Widow (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a 18-year-old hyperactive cousin who acts like a dog. * Lil Skittles (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a 16-year-old pansexual rapper who lives in a apartment. He is best friend with TJ. He is resemble to 6ix9ine. * Melody Kazoo (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - a 18-year-old optimistic, but violent girl who is Hal's childhood best friend. She is resemble to Melanie Martinez. Episodes Main article: List of Halt's Mansion episodes Gallery TBA Trivia * The opening of the theme song is "Oh No!" by Marina and the Diamonds. * In June 2018, it was announced that the series is going to have season 6 and 7 (the final season) but later cancelled. ** In October 2018, it was announced that they uncanceled the new season of Halt’s Mansion and will be premiering on Adult Swim on 2019. * The animation was done by Rough Draft Studios from South Korea (seasons 1-2) and Snipple Animation (seasons 3-present) from the Philippines. * According to Rookie, this show takes place in Los Angeles, California. * The show was originally going to be on Cartoon Network, but it was announced in December 2016 that the show would be on Netflix. * The show was originally scheduled to premiere in 2018, but was moved up to March 10, 2017. * The show was originally titled The Widows. * Halt's Mansion is one of the first Warner Bros. Animation television series to use licensed music. * In the Japanese version, some characters are voiced by Vocaloid voice providers. * This show has been banned in Kenya due to LGBT+ themes. External links * Ideas Wiki Category:TV Series Category:Animated TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Traditional animated Category:Netflix shows Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:LGBT-related animation Category:American LGBT-related television shows Category:Adult Swim Shows Category:TV-14